The Reason
by canim
Summary: “Die Liebe überwindet alles, und wir beugen uns vor ihrer Macht.” Was ist, wenn es etwas wichtigeres als Liebe gibt? HPHG R


Es war nur ein kurzer Blick aber dennoch so intensiv, dass er Hermine Granger Tränen in die Augen trieb und Harry Potter wegsehen ließ.

Zwischen ihnen war schon länger etwas, das über Freundschaft hinausging, doch keiner von den beiden wollte es zugeben. Zu groß war die Angst vor einer möglichen Enttäuschung. Immer, wenn sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen sahen, wussten sie, dass sich die Gefühle schon länger nicht mehr verbergen ließen. Nicht einmal mehr vernünftig reden konnten sie miteinander. Eine normale Konversation war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Zu mehr als einem ‚Hallo' waren sie nicht fähig.

Der See als Treffpunkt, sollte endlich Klarheit zwischen ihnen schaffen, obwohl sie schon längst wusste, dass es nicht mehr so sein konnte wir früher.

Seit fast einer halben Stunde waren Harry und Hermine schon am See, doch die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen konnte nicht überwunden werden. Traurig ließ Hermine ihre braunen Locken über ihr Gesicht falle, damit Harry ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Harry begann Steine in den See zu werfen, während er aufseufzte.

„Was denkst du?" fragte er an sie gewandt und durchbrach damit endlich die Stille. Er wollte wissen, was sie empfand und was sie jetzt aus der Situation machen wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht!" antwortete Hermine schon fast flüsternd. Eigentlich wusste sie immer wie es weiterging. Selbst in den schlimmsten Situationen behielt sie immer einen klaren Kopf, doch jetzt. Das Ganze überforderte sie. Hermine versuchte ihre Tränen wegzuwischen, doch mit wenig Erfolg.

„Hermine?" vernahm sie auf einmal die besorgte Stimme von Harry. Die Angesprochene sah auf und wurde sogleich von diesen wunderbaren grünen Augen in den bann gezogen. Sie strahlten so viel Wärme und Geborgenheit aus. Immer wenn sie in Harrys Nähe war, fühlte sich Hermine sicher. Es war als könnte ihr in seiner Nähe nie etwas Schlimmes widerfahren. Bedrückt senkte sie ihren Blick wieder. Harry ging näher an sie ran. Er war ihr ganz nah und brachte ihr Herz schneller zum Schlagen. Sanft nahm er ihr Kinn in seine Hand und zwang sie damit, in seine Augen zu sehen, vor denen sie zu flüchten versuchte. „Weinst du etwa?" Noch bevor er etwas Weiteres sagen konnte nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie an die Stelle, wo ihr Herz war. „Es …es tu so weh, Harry, so weh, Ich halt das nicht mehr aus. Diese Gefühle sind so neue für mich!" schluchzte sie und Verzweiflung konnte man in ihrer Stimme erkennen. Man konnte sehen, dass sie die Situation überforderte. Er wollte ihre Tränen wegwischen, doch sie blockte ab. „Bitte Harry, berühr mich lieber nicht, Dadurch wird es nur schlimmer." Am liebsten wollte er sie jetzt an sich drücken und nie wieder loslassen. Ihr den Schmerz nehmen, doch ging es nicht. Er litt genauso wie sie. Sie jeden Tag aufs Neue zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr sein konnten als Freunde, machte ihm das Leben zur Qual. „Hermine, du weißt, dass wir das klären müssen. Ich weiß doch auch, dass das nicht leicht ist, aber so kann es nicht weitergehen.

Wenn das Ganze doch bloß nicht so kompliziert wäre!" sagte Harry mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme und warf einen Stein mit voller Kraft in den See. Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein. Sie spielte am Saum ihres Rockes.

„Was denkst du darüber?" fragte sie schließlich mit einer festeren Stimme obwohl sie immer noch ein wenig zitterte. „Ich möchte.." Er stoppte kurz und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar bevor er vor ihr kniete und ihre Hand in seine nahm.

„Ich möchte dich umarmen, dich.." Er stoppte abermals „dich küssen und wissen, wie es sich anfühlt mit dir zusammen zu sein. Dich die ganze Zeit einfach um mich herum haben, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass es dich wirklich gibt!" endete er und sah ihr tief in ihre braunen Augen. Hermine riss erstaunt ihre Augen auf. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Harry seine Gefühle so direkt aussprechen würde.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht antwortete sie: „Mir geht es genauso." Harry stand auf und zog sie vom Stein zu sich herunter.

„Es gibt da nur ein Problem…" sagte er kaum hörbar, doch kam es Hermine so vor, als hätte er es geschrieen.

„Ron!" antwortete sie bedrückt und sah in seine grünen Augen, in denen sie am liebsten versinken wollte. Harry nickte traurig. Der wind blies kräftig und brachte Hermine Locken zum Fliegen, während der See kleine Wellen schlug. Es war als stünde die Zeit still.

„Er empfindet mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich und das wissen wir beide" begann er „und auch, wenn du nicht das Gleiche für ihn empfindest, können wir ihm nicht so wehtun." beendete er seine Erklärung. Ja, Harry hatte Recht. Das wusste Hermine. Ron empfand weit mehr für sie als Freundschaft. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, so konnte man es doch sehen.

„Dann können wir also nichts anderes machen, als die ganzen Gefühle zu unterdrücken?" fragte sie entmutigt. Sanft nahm Harry Hermine in den Arm und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Er konnte den Duft ihrer Haare riechen. Den Duft, den er niemals missen wollte.

„Glaub mir, ich würde es gern ändern, aber das kann ich nicht. Für mich ist es auch nicht leicht, dir nah zu sein und mit nichts dabei zu denken, denn immer wenn ich dich auch nur ansehe kommen mir Hunderte von Gedanken in den Sinn." Es gab keinen Ausweg für die zwei. Sie durften nicht zusammen sein, da sie sonst Ronald Weasley, ihren besten Freund verletzten würden. Er würde ihnen das niemals verzeihen.

„Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt besser. Es fällt mir schwer bei dir zu sein, Harry!" Schweren Herzens ließen sie sich los. Hermine machte einige Schritte Richtung Schloss.

„Hermine?" Sie antwortete ohne sich umzudrehen und mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet:

„Ja?" Harry wollte noch etwas wisse, bevor er sie gehen ließ.

„Darf..ich meine darf ich dich küssen?" fragte er. Er wollte endlich wissen, wie sich ihre Lippen anfühlten. Hermine jedoch nickte und fing wieder an zu weinen. Harry ging auf sie zu und drehte sie zu sich um. Beiden schlug das herz bis zum Hals. Hermine hielt ihren Blick immer noch gesenkt. Sachte hob Harry ihr Kinn an und wischte ihre Tränen weg, sah noch einmal in ihre rehbraunen Augen, bevor er sich zu ihr runterbeugte und seine Lippen auf die ihren legte. Ganz zärtlich küsste er sie. Hermine schloss, genauso wie Harry, die Augen woraufhin eine Träne über ihre Wange hinunterlief. Sie konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Es war, als würde ihr schönster Traum wahr werden. Harry schob vorsichtig seine Zunge zwischen den Spalt zwischen Hermines Lippen und es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, als sie sich berührten. Es war als hätte sich der Boden unter ihnen aufgetan. Als würde die Zeit still stehen nur um diesen einen Augenblick zu verewigen. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und die beiden lösten sich einige Minuten später voneinander, wobei sie etwas außer Atem waren. „Ich l…" begann Harry, doch Hermine legte ihre Finger auf seine Lippen, damit er nicht weiterreden konnte.

„Bitte sag es nicht. Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer!" bat Hermine bevor sie schluchzend wegrannte und einen traurigen Harry zurückließ.

Einige Regentropfen fielen auf die Erde, bevor es wie aus Eimer schüttete. Als ob die sie ahnten, was vor sich ging…


End file.
